Cold and Sick
by LuvChiharu-CHAN
Summary: Saito brought a girl back to Shinsengumi. Review please!


Chiharu: Hi people XD It's late at night but I feel kinda hyper.

Heisuke: Why won't you go to sleep? I don't want you writing about us!

Chiharu: Well I'm not writing about you.

Hijikata:Who?

Chiharu: *staring at Saito*

Saito: Is it...yaoi?

Chiharu: No.

Saito: Then I don't have any rejections.

Souji: You're doing it huh?

Heisuke: Just be glad it's not you...

Chiharu: Let's start the story!

Saito was patroling the town, he was about to go back now.

"Shut it girl!" Saito suddenly heard a rough voice shouting, drawing his attention.

"It's was only water, it's not like I spilled food on you..." a girl said meekly.

"Well you expect to walk around with my shirt wet? ACK!" the guy realized he had a sword pointed to his neck.

"Leave and I won't hurt you." Saito said to him.

"Hmph...you're lucky today little girl." the guy walked away. Saito turned to look at the girl, who was smiling lightly.

"Thank you very much." she said. Saito examined her a little.

"How old are you?" he asked plainly. The smile on the girl's face disappeared.

"Fifteen." she replied. Saito frowned a little.

"You shouldn't be out alone. It's almost night, there could be danger..." he meant the Rasetsu.

"I... don't have a home. I traveled here, I ran away from home." the girl smiled again, acting like it's nothing at all.  
Saito looked at her, eyes hard.

"Why?"

" 'Cause my foster family treats me badly." she said, still smiling.

"...Come with me." Saito started walking, the girl follow him.

Saito brought her back to Shinsengumi, everyone stared at the girl, she smiled, not scared at all.

"Saito, who is she?" Hijikata asked sternly.

" I found her on the street, she's...homeless." Saito said. Hijikata sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Yume." she said as she push her white hair out of her face.

"Do you expect me to let you stay here?" Hijikata asked.

"Well I can see that you are a stern leader that everyone fear, so I guess no." she said with a smile. Everyone except  
Hijikata and Saito laughed.

"Aww come on _'stern leader'_, let her stay, she so much fun!" Heisuke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it won't hurt." Shinpachi agreed with him, so does a lot of other people. Hijikata thought for a second

"Saito, since you brought her back, she's your responsibility."

"Yes."

Next day...

Saito just opened the door and was a little startled when he saw Yume outside.

"Why are you outside my room so early? It's 5:00. Nobody wakes up that early."

"I always wake up now. My family always keeps me in the house so I wake up early to take a walk outside." Saito  
didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"Can I make breakfast?" Yume asked.

"Ask the person you called 'the stern leader. He should be up now." he turned around and realized Yume was gone.

Yume walked to Hijikata's room and said "Mister stern leader?"

Hijikata opened the door, he looked annoyed.

"What?"

"Can I make breakfast?"

"Just don't bother me."

Yume walked to the kitchen and started cooking...

7:00...

Shinsengumi started to eat. The soup was chicken soup, the sides were grilled salmon and sushi, the main course were  
rice, pork, and baked potato.

"Whoa is it just me or is the meal better than usual?" Shinpachi said as he taste the meal.

"I went to cook the meal but they were already made." Chizuru said. Yume remained silent as she eat her meal.

"Well... who made it?" Heisuke asked curiously. Saito and Hijikata stared at Yume, who was still silent as they discuss  
about the meal.

Everyone said they didn't cook the meal, and stared at Hijikata, Saito and Yume who remained silent.

"I made it." Yume said. Everyone started a louder discussion about that. Yume looked at Saito, who ate his meal, smiling lightly,  
almost not visible. She smiled.

10:00...

"Today's a bit cold, don't you think?" Yume said as she followed Saito during his patrol time.

"Then why did you follow me out?"

"Because I like to go outside." after that, wind blew and Yume shook. Saito looked at her and took off his Shinsengumi uniform.  
Inside, he was still wearing shirt.

"Put this on."

"Aren't you cold?" Saito looked at her and sighed.

"You're colder than me." he said. Yume took his uniform and put it on.

Next day at 7:00...

"Saito-san isn't up yet?" Chizuru said when she realize that Saito wasn't here to eat breakfast.

"I'll go look for him." Yume offered. She stood up and began to walk to Saito's room.

"Saito-kun? Are you up yet?" Yume asked outside the door. She opened the door and saw Saito laying in bed.

Yume sat down next to his bed and examined him.

'_Sick...' _she thought. She put her hand on Saito's body then off. Saito opened his eyes.

"You're sick." Yume said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Yesterday you gave me your uniform, now you're sick."

"Why do you always follow me around?"

" Maybe because I like you." she said with a smile. Saito looked a little astonished.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you like a guy that's cold and emotionless?"

"You're not emotionless." she put her hand on Saito's hot cheek, "You gave me your uniform 'cause you were worried I  
might catch a cold."

"Do you know why I was worried?And do you know why I brought you back here?"

" 'Cause you like me too." Yume smiled.

Saito smiled back.

Chiharu: Whoot! My longest story so far!

Souji: Nice job Hajime-kun

Saito:...good bye.


End file.
